


Protector

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Assault, F/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry. Why do I write such dark shit? The world may never know. Just a oneshot.</p><p>Bad stuff happens to Ella, one of Danny's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape mention
> 
> I'm sorry it's kinda dark, sorry.
> 
> Originally wanted to do this as a Danny/Reader fic, but I wanted to tell this from third person to really get Danny's thoughts in there and stuff, so I just made an OC. She basically has no physical description, so feel free to imagine her however.

            Dan thought about texting her and seeing what she was up to. But he didn’t want to bother her on her day off. It was late anyways, and she had mentioned being busy all day. He continued to watch the mediocre show that was playing on the television [alone, since Barry was out of town with family for the weekend] as he took a sip from his half-empty bottle of beer.

            All of a sudden, his phone lit up and began to ring. A number appeared on the screen that he didn’t recognize, but it was something local. He slid his finger quickly across the screen in order to answer the call.

            “Hello?” he asked.

            “Hello, is this Mister Leigh Daniel Avidan?” an older lady on the other end of the line responded.

            “Um, yes, ma’am,” he replied politely, “But I go by ‘Dan.’ How can I help you?”

            “Do you know a young lady named ‘Ella Rei Gibbons?’” the woman inquired.

            “Yes,” he answered immediately. He had literally just been thinking about her. “Is everything all right? She’s not in trouble, is she?”

            There was silence for a moment before the lady retorted, “I have her here at the hospital…”

            “Which hospital? What’s the address?” he interrupted. She told him where the hospital was located and he informed her that he would be there in fifteen minutes. He hung up and jumped in his car to speed to the hospital.

            ---

            Ella lay in the hospital bed, in too much pain to move.  Her chest felt heavy. She just wanted to go home. The nurses were incredibly kind to her, but she couldn’t help but believe that it was strictly out of pity. She glanced up for a moment when she heard a familiar voice down the hall and she frowned. “No,” she whispered.

            “Where’s Ella Gibbons? I’m her emergency contact,” the brunet man said to the redheaded attendant at the desk right outside the door. The lady pointed to Ella’s room and the tall man spun around incredibly fast. He ran into the room and saw her in the bed. “Oh my God, El, are you okay?!”

            “You’re here…” she muttered, “They went alphabetically. Avidan comes before Berhow.”

            “El, what the fuck happened to you?” he asked, reaching down gently for her hand. She flinched away from his touch and moved towards the other side of the bed.

            “Dan, can you just call Suzy for me, please?” the girl spoke hoarsely, her voice nearly inaudible.

            “Ella, you’re gonna have to tell me what happened,” he begged, observing the bruising that was obvious on her face and neck. She hadn’t looked him in the eye the entire time he’d been there. “Suzy isn’t gonna just let me call her and tell her to come here without knowing what happened.”

            Ella glanced up at him for a half second before returning her gaze to her feet. It was silent for several moments and tears streamed down her face. She could feel the pain in her stomach and everywhere else growing inside her. She closed her legs even tighter, which was only barely possible. “I… was jumped. And the guy raped me,” she breathed, looking anywhere but at Dan.

            Dan’s mouth fell open as he retracted himself from the bed to give her space. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to do so many things and say so many comforting words, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. He couldn’t think of how to say any of it. “I’ll call Suzy right now,” was his quiet response instead. He stood and walked out of the room in order to make the call.

            “Please come back after you call her,” the girl pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears. He nodded and was passed by a gentleman and a lady. They introduced themselves to Ella as SVU officers and began to ask her various questions.

            Dan dialed Arin’s number and his best friend picked up after the second ring, “Hey, dude, what’s up?”

            “Are you guys at the house right now?” Dan’s voice was shaky.

            “Yeah, man. You okay? What’s going on?” Arin was concerned.

            “Just… is Suzy there? I really need to talk to her right now,” said Danny as his voice cracked.

            “Dude, she’s here, but just tell me what your problem is. You sound awful.”

            “ _Fuck_ , Arin!” Dan hissed, trying not to draw attention to himself in the hallway, “Just give the goddamn phone to Suzy!”

            He heard a noise before hearing a distant “ _Fuck!_ ” and some shushing.

            “Hey, Dan, is everything alright?” Suzy’s voice came clear and worried.

            “Ella is here in the hospital,” Dan murmured into the phone.

            “What?” she gasped, “What happened?” Dan could hear her getting up from wherever she was sitting.

            “She was attacked and raped,” Dan retorted quietly, glancing back into the room to make sure she was still okay with the officers. Ella was doing fine. Silence flooded his ear from the phone for a moment.

            “What hospital?” Suzy finally asked. Dan gave her all the information. “Arin and I will be there in 20 minutes or less.” He hung up and returned to the room and sat in the chair next to the bed and watched Ella as she answered the questions. There were a few that he saw made her physically feel uncomfortable, but overall she did very well. They wished her well and told her they would be in touch as they left.

            “Suzy and Arin are on their way,” Dan muttered. Even her hand looked black and blue. He wanted to take it into his own and hold her, but he knew that would not be the appropriate thing to do at this point.

            “Thanks,” she sighed, a frown covering her face. Tears began to creep down Dan’s face as well. Ella peeked at him for a split second and her bottom lip shook. “Don’t cry for me,” the pained young woman begged.

            “I’m sorry, I just don’t … I … never should have seen you like this. I’m sorry I wasn’t there…” he whimpered.

            “It isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have been out this late,” she cried, moving her right arm across her stomach to hold it; it hurt very badly. She hesitantly reached out and took his hand loosely, more for his sake than hers. He knew that she was doing this for him and not herself. And it killed him a little inside.

            They sat in silence for another ten minutes until they heard Suzy’s voice down the hall, “Where is Ella Gibbons? I’m Suzy Berhow. I’m on her Emergency Contacts list.” They could hear her heels clip-clopping down the hall. She stopped at the doorway and stared at Ella with big sad eyes and Arin walked up swiftly behind her, looking over her shoulder.

            Suzy’s jaw trembled. “Oh, Ella!” she cried, moving towards the bed. Dan stood and traded places with her, exiting the room to give the two girls privacy. As Arin and Dan stepped into the hallway, he could hear Ella begin to break down and sob along with Suzy.

            “What the hell happened, dude?” Arin asked quietly as Dan shut the door.

            “From what I understand, she was walking down the street trying to catch a cab, bumped into some guy who was drunk as shit, and he jumped on her and beat her up and raped her. An elderly couple found her on the sidewalk and called 911.”

            “Jesus Christ,” Arin breathed, “It really can happen to anyone.”

            “Yeah,” Dan replied, glancing in through the window, “I’m just glad…” he paused, watching his two best female friends crying together, “…glad that she’s not worse off, y’know?” Arin nodded. This was a terrible situation, but she wasn’t dead, and that was something to be absolutely thankful for.

            A nurse walked into the room and politely told Suzy that she was gonna have to check Ella’s vitals and everything, so the visiting girl would need to step out of the way for just a moment. Suzy sniffled and nodded, saying that she would step out to talk to the boys for a second so she would be out of the way completely, and promising Ella that she would be back as soon as the nurse was done.

            Suzy walked into the hallway and immediately declared, “She is _not_ going home by herself.” Both of the boys nodded in agreement. “She should just come to our house and stay as long as she needs to. Whether that be a few days or a week or a month. That way she’ll feel safe and everything.”

            “I’ll come, too,” Dan added. He needed to protect her.

            “Absolutely _not_ ,” she shut him down immediately, “In fact, I think Arin should even stay at your apartment for the next couple of days. That way she won’t feel threatened by any male figure.

            “ _What_?” he growled, “That is the _most idiotic_ thing that has ever left your lips, Suze. What if someone breaks in?”

            The young lady looked to her husband in order for him to affirm her stance but he shook his head. “I’m with Dan on this one, babe,” Arin admitted.

            “Do you honestly think I can’t handle myself?” she hissed.

            “We don’t want _her_ to be traumatized by someone breaking in. I believe you’d kick their sorry ass to hell and back. But it would scare the living shit out of Ella,” Arin explained, and a look of understanding appeared on his bride’s face.

            “Okay, fine. She and I will share a bed though, and you and Dan can do whatever.”

            “Sounds good,” Arin replied, “You girls can have the master, Dan and I’ll take the guest.”

            The nurse walked out and notified the three friends that Ella should be ready to be discharged from the hospital in a little bit. After getting all the paperwork filled out and everything, they took her to the grump house, letting her know of the plans. She and Suzy immediately went to bed when they got back.

            Ella kept distant and cried during her sleep. She had nightmares. She saw the face of her attacker and couldn’t escape his voice in her dreams. She didn’t come out of the bedroom when she finally woke up in the morning. She just sat on the bed. Suzy brought her food, Arin brought her a laptop to keep her occupied, but Dan didn’t come in to see her at all. He was afraid he’d scare her or make her nervous.

            Ella went to sleep again with Suzy that night, and the nightmares were less intense. She slept a little closer to Suzy. She still shed a few tears during the night, but she woke up feeling better than she had the previous day. She still didn’t come out of the master bedroom that day. She didn’t feel up to moving very much. Even the nurses had said it would be good for her to rest for a few days.

            On the third night, she slept like a rock. Maybe it was the tea that Suzy had given her before bed, but she had no nightmares. She didn’t dream at all, or nothing that she could remember, anyways. The next day, she finally ventured out into the house to retrieve food for herself, not wanting to bother Suzy, who was already behind on her work. Ella silently shuffled around the house, doing what she needed and retreating to the bedroom when people began to come around. She did everything she could to stay away from the grump room.

            That night, though, she slept dreamlessly with Suzy again. She felt so much better than she had in days, not having shed a tear the night before. “I think I’m going to move to the guest bedroom by myself tonight,” she told Suzy in private.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I haven’t had a nightmare in days.”

            “Dan… wants to know if he can stay… just as long as you’re here. He just wants to make sure you stay secure while you’re here.”

            The young girl nodded her head to the hostess. And that night, she went into the guest bedroom, which Suzy and Arin had made sure to clean especially for her. Ella collapsed onto the bed and took in the incredible scent of the laundry detergent they had used on the bed sheets. She slowly drifted into a sleep on the queen sized bed alone.

            To her horror, though, the nightmares returned that night; they were more extreme than ever. The terrifying face of her assailant haunted her every motion and he hissed into her ear everywhere she turned. She could not escape the dark alley and could not scream for help no matter how hard she tried. She reached out to grasp for someone to hold, but no one was there. The man grabbed her and pushed her down like he had that night. She was reliving the hell she had experienced several nights before in an incredibly more severe and scary loop.

            Finally she sat upright in the bed to realize that it was only a dream. Tears ran down her face and she swung her legs off the bed. Ella crept out of the bedroom and saw that Dan was still awake in the living room, watching something on the television but had it nearly muted.

            “Uh, D-danny?” she squeaked.

            He jumped up and spun around. “El? You okay?” He asked, but he already knew the answer when he saw her tearstained face. He walked to the back of the couch, but didn’t approach her. Instead, he held his arms out, making sure it was her approaching him, and she ran into him, and he pulled her tightly to his chest in an embrace as she wept.

            He pressed his nose against the top of her head and inhaled gently. Her hair smelled so sweet, he yearned to stay like this forever. How long had he wanted to hold her in his arms like this? He honestly couldn’t remember. Since they’d met, probably… but now that the opportunity was here, he hated it. The circumstances were all wrong. She was hurting. She had been violated by a stranger. She was living a hell on earth and was afraid of every moment.

            “Can… you just come and… uh… sit on the bed while I try to go to sleep?” Ella whimpered.

            “Are you sure you don’t want Suzy?” Dan asked cautiously. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable in the least.

            The girl shook her head. “She’s already asleep with Arin. They haven’t slept together in days… I … don’t want to burden her.”

            “I’m sure you wouldn’t be a burden. She’d be glad to lay down with you if…” Dan insisted, but was silenced when the girl looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes.

            “I… want you… Dan… please. Just… I need you to…” she hid herself back into his chest, taking in his comforting scent. It was nothing like the disgusting odor of the drunken man that had taken her innocence.

            “Okay,” he whispered, carefully reaching down to her legs and picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely. He deftly carried her to the guest bedroom and placed her delicately on the bed. He moved to the other side and was cautious in how he got onto the bed.

            Like a magnet, she immediately moved to him. He stiffened briefly, knowing that she probably would have done the same thing if Suzy had been there, but relaxed when she grabbed his hand and began to sniffle again. “Did you have a nightmare again?” he breathed into her ear, afraid to make too much noise and startle her.

            She nodded, “It was worse… I couldn’t… get away… it was… more intense…” and she began to tear up.

            “Shhh, It’s okay. I’m here now,” he assured her.

            “Is it okay… if we talk about it?” she murmured.

            “About what happened the other night?” Dan asked, surprised. Suzy had told him that Ella hadn’t opened up at all to her about it. In fact, she had just stayed super closed off about everything and only spoke when necessary.

            “Yeah,” she whined, “is that okay?”

            “Of course it is, El,” he pulled her closer to him.

            “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

            His heart jumped to this throat and stayed there. What did she mean? That while she was being raped, being _desecrated_ by that drunken man she was thinking about ‘Not-so Grump’ himself? His stomach felt sick. His lungs felt like they were gonna be flung from the cavity in his chest. “What do you mean?” he choked.

            “I wished you were there. I was stupid to have been by myself. I almost called you that night to run my errands with me… but I decided that you’d probably be busy.”

            He pulled her closer to himself. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Ella,” he apologized, “I wanted to protect you. I would’ve done anything to protect you. I…” He hesitated, not sure if he should say what he wanted to say. He decided to let it trail off.

            “You … want to protect me?”

            “More than anything.”

            “Why?”

            He was motionless. How could he answer this without making this weird? He undoubtedly had feelings for her, but he was not sure this was the proper time to let her know about his affections towards her.

            “You mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to us.”

            “Why didn’t you call Suzy and Arin first?”

            “What?”

            “If I _just_ meant a lot to all of you… you would’ve called Arin and Suzy immediately. You came straight to the hospital, no questions asked. Why?”

            There was no getting out of this, was there? “Because, I love you. I have feelings for you. And this tears me apart, to see you this way. I hate that I couldn’t have been there to fucking rip that guy apart,” there was anger in his voice that made her flinch slightly. “Sorry, I… You’re the world to me. God, I fucking love you so much, El. I swore I wouldn’t leave this house until you did. I want to be the guy who makes sure that shit like this never happens to you ever again.”

            She looked up at him. “I want you to be that guy,” her small voice spoke, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked you to be here with me right now. Please, Dan. Be that guy.” Tears rolled silently down her cheek and he kissed them away.

            “I swear to God, I will.”

            She was able to sleep in his arms that night without nightmares. They found her rapist, and he received justice and was sentenced to ten years in prison. Dan became the man that she continually called her protector, and she no longer went out alone at night… or anywhere for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is kinda shit and is a little forced, I was trying to finish it so I could post it because this idea was still in my head and I couldn't continue my other fic until I got this motherfucker out. so yeah, my bad.


End file.
